The Hamilton Collection
The Hamilton Collection is a company that primarily produces limited edition plates and is affiliated with The Bradford Exchange Group and Collectibles Today. The company has also been known as Hamilton Gifts and has more recently begun to release products under the CBS Consumer Products brand. The company was founded in 1973 and later joined forces with Paramount Pictures in a licensing agreement that has allowed them to produce numerous series of Star Trek plates, mugs, figurines, toys, and similar collectible items. Some of these items were produced for Hamilton by Applause and some items were also distributed by Enesco. The company has produced many unique series of commemorative items, including some celebrating Star Trek s 20th, 25th, 30th, and 40th anniversaries. Characters, scenes, and starships from ''Star Trek'' films and episodes have often been depicted on their licensed products. Hamilton Star Trek Collector Series Plates These porcelain plates were produced in limited editions, and some contain 24K gold and platinum detailing. They were shipped with Certificates Of Authenticity. 1983 Star Trek Crew Collection with matching mugs * Scotty * Spock * Kirk * McCoy * Uhura * Sulu * Chekov * Beam Us Down, Scotty * USS Enterprise 1986-89 Star Trek: 20th Anniversary Commemorative Collection with matching mugs * Amok Time * City On The Edge Of Forever * Devil In The Dark * Journey To Babel * The Menagerie * Mirror, Mirror * A Piece Of The Action * The Trouble With Tribbles 1991-93 Star Trek 25th Anniversary Commemorative Collection * Scotty * Spock * Kirk * McCoy * Uhura * Sulu * Chekov * To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before * USS Enterprise 1991 Star Trek Mini Plates Collection - Set of 4 (3.5" dia.) 1992 Star Trek The Next Generation: 5th Anniversary Commemorative Collection * Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Commander William T. Riker * Ensign Wesley Crusher * Doctor Beverly Crusher * Counselor Deanna Troi * Lieutenant Worf * Lieutenant Commander Data * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge 1993-94 Star Trek: The Voyagers Collection * Ferengi Marauder * Klingon Bird-of-Prey * Triple-Nacelled Enterprise * USS Enterprise-D * Romulan Warbird * USS Excelsior * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 * USS Enterprise-A * Cardassian Galor Warship * Klingon Battle Cruiser 1994 Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Episodes Collection * Unification * The Big Goodbye * The Best Of Both Worlds * Redemption * Yesterday's Enterprise * All Good Things... * Encounter At Farpoint * Descent * Relics * The Inner Light Star Trek: Deep Space 9 Collection * Deep Space 9 Space Station * Security Chief Odo * Major Kira Nerys * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax * Dr. Julian Bashir * Commander Benjamin Sisko * Chief Miles O'Brien * Proprietor Quark 1994-95 Star Trek: The Movies Collection * The Destruction Of The Reliant * Triumphant Return * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search For Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country 1995-96 Star Trek: Generations Collection * Worf's Ceremony * The Final Plot Of The Duras Sisters * Act Of Courage * Stellar Cartography * The Ultimate Confrontation * Meeting In The Nexus * Picard's Christmas In The Nexus * Kirk's Final Voyage 1996 Star Trek: Starships of The Next Generation Collection - Insignia Plates * Engage * Starship Enterprise Of The Future * Shields Up * Searching The Galaxy * All Good Things... * Resistance Is Futile * Klingon Defense Force * Earth's Last Stand * Unexpected Confrontation * Yesterday's Enterprise Star Trek: Voyager Collection * Life Signs * The Voyage Begins * Bonds of Friendship * New Beginnings * Basics * Vidiians Star Trek: The Power of Command Collection * Captain Janeway & USS Voyager * Khan & USS Reliant * General Chang & Klingon Bird-of-Prey * Captain Sulu & USS Excelsior * Captain Sisko & USS Defiant * Gul Dukat & Cardassian Galor Warship * Admiral Kirk & USS Enterprise (Refit) * Captain Picard & USS Enterprise-D * Borg Queen & Borg Sphere * Captain Kirk & USS Enterprise Star Trek: Space, The Final Frontier Collection - Oval Plates * Signs Of Intelligence * We Are Borg * To Boldly Go * Where No One Has Gone Before * Distant Worlds * Beyond The Neutral Zone * Second Star On The Right * Preparing To Cloak * Gaseous Anomolies 1996-1997 Star Trek: 30th Anniversary Commemorative Collection - 24K gold and platinum detailing * Starfleet Engineers * Starfleet Navigators * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Doctors * Captain's Tribute * Second In Command * Women Of Star Trek 1997 Star Trek: Ships In Motion Collection (Lenticular Motion) * Set A Course, Warp Five * Warp Speed * Maiden Voyage * Full Impulse Star Trek: The Next Generation Mini Plates Collection - Set of 12 (3.5" dia.) Star Trek: The Life of Spock Collection * Spock Reborn * Voyage Home * Amok Time * Unification * Wrath Of Khan 1998 Star Trek: 3D Plate Collection * Borg Cube/ Borg Sphere * Spock * Kirk Star Trek: First Contact Sculptural Plate Collection – designed by John Eaves * Maiden Voyage (USS Enterprise-E) * Resistance Is Futile (Borg Cube) Star Trek: First Contact: The Battle Begins Collection (4 Plates Form Panorama) * USS Defiant * Borg Cube * Borg Sphere * USS Enterprise-E Star Trek: Voyages of the Starship Enterprise Collection with plastic display stands (Diamond-Shaped Plates) * NCC-1701 * NCC-1701 (Refit) * NCC-1701-D * NCC-1701-E Star Trek: Villains Of The Galaxy Collection (Rectangular Plate) * Locutus Of Borg Star Trek: Defenders of the Final Frontier Collection - (Rectangular Plates) * Captain Kirk's Sacrifice * Battle Of The Borg * Ultimate Betrayal * The Federation's Final Stand Star Trek: First Contact: The Collective Collection (Hexagonal Plates) * Remember The Prime Directive * Duty Versus Desire * Locutus of Borg * First Contact * The Borg Are Back * Klingon Honor * Forward To The Past Gallery File:A1 platecollectiona.jpg|series of The Hamilton Collection Star Trek plates File:A1aplateHam1.jpg|25th Anniversary Collection Hamilton Star Trek plate File:A0Hamiltonplateslot.jpg|group of The Hamilton Collection Star Trek plates File:A2borgcube.JPG|Hamilton Star Trek 3D Borg Resistance Is Futile sculptural plate File:A3Hamilton1701E.jpg|Hamilton Star Trek 3D USS Enterprise-E Maiden Voyage sculptural plate File:A4borgplate.JPG|Hamilton Star Trek Borg oval plate File:A5Hammugs.JPG|Hamilton Star Trek mugs File:A6stplate2incommand.jpg|Hamilton advertisement for Star Trek Second In Command plate File:A7HamAdVoyager.jpg|Hamilton advertisement for Star Trek The Voyage Begins plate Other Hamilton Releases 1989 The R.J. Ernst Star Trek 14" Porcelain Doll Collection by Hamilton * Kirk * Spock * Uhura * Scotty * McCoy * Sulu * Chekov 1991 Star Trek TOS 10.5" PVC Figures with display stand * Talosian * Andorian * Tellarite * Gorn * Sulu * Chekov * Spock * Kirk * Uhura 1991 Star Trek TOS USS Enterprise Crew porcelain mug 1992 Star Trek: The Next Generation 4" PVC Figures with display stand * Picard * Troi * Data * Worf * Q * Borg * Ferengi * Klingon Warrior 1992 Star Trek: The Next Generation 10.5" PVC Figures with display stand * Troi * Data * Picard * Worf * La Forge 1992 Star Trek USS Enterprise-D porcelain mug 1994 Star Trek: Generations 4" PVC Figures with display stand * Data * Beverly Crusher * Lursa * B'Etor * Riker * Picard * Tolian Soran * Worf * Scotty * La Forge * Guinan 2008 Laser-Etched Glass Starship Statues with lighted display * USS Enterprise * USS Enterprise-D 2008 Star Trek: Guardians Of The Federation Starships Collection - 5" tall resin starships on display stand * USS Enterprise (TOS) * USS Enterprise-B * USS Enterprise-C * USS Enterprise-D * USS Enterprise-E 2008 Woodspock Collectible Peanuts Figurine 2008 Star Trek Express Train Set Collection 2008 Star Trek Collector's Watch 2008 Star Trek Teddy Bears 2008 Star Trek: 20th Anniversary: Star Trek: The Next Generation: Sector 001 Collectible Figurine 2008 Star Trek: 40th Anniversary: Elaan Of Troyius Collectible Figurine Other releases gallery File:B1trekdoll.jpg|1989 Hamilton Captain Kirk from the 14" Star Trek Porcelain Doll Collection File:B77andoriantellarite.jpg|1991 Hamilton Star Trek 10.5" Andorian and Tellarite PVC Figures File:B4trekfigHam.JPG|1991 Hamilton Star Trek TOS 10.5" PVC Kirk Figure File:B2hamfigs.jpg|1992 Hamilton Star Trek Generations 4" PVC Figures File:B5trekfigsHam.JPG|1992 Hamilton Star Trek: The Next Generation 10.5" PVC Figures File:B8USS Enterprise 3D Photo Laser Block.jpg|2008 Hamilton Laser-Etched Glass Star Trek USS Enterprise-D File:B9HamiltonUSSEnterprise-D.jpg|advertisement for 2008 Hamilton Star Trek Guardians Of The Federation USS Enterprise-D File:B99EntEHamilton.jpg|2008 Hamilton Star Trek Guardians Of The Federation USS Enterprise-E File:B999trektrain.jpg|2008 Hamilton Star Trek Express Train Set Collection External links * HamiltonCollection.com - official homepage * TrekMovie.com - The Collective's review of The Hamilton Collection's Star Trek ship collectibles Hamilton Collection, The Category:Memory Alpha images (toys and collectibles)